


白色⚡

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万毕业后成年人有白丝玩法（？不过激 不男性向





	白色⚡

赌局时常以万丈目准的落败为结尾。  
“不要穿衣服。”胜利者甩来一个小包，像是早就做好了打算，还附送一个不怀好意的笑。  
万丈目摸着里面不多的布料思索，又是裙装？或者是什么情趣内衣？说到情趣内衣，他上次还看到一个…  
他板着脸拎出来里面的白丝，层层叠叠的顺滑布料展开，蕾丝的内裤与吊袜带跟着掉在地上。  
不等开口，他就听见十代说：“还有高跟鞋，我给你放在门口鞋架了。”  
“…你让我穿这个？”  
“对啊，因为你输了嘛。”十代耸耸肩，像特等席位上的看客；他听出万丈目的语气不是恳求些商量余地，而是习惯性地对他奇怪癖好的抱怨，“万丈目先生玩不起吗？记得不要穿别的衣服哦。”  
万丈目还没来得及发火，十代又开口：“你的蓝制服还找得到吗，其实我想看你穿那个。”  
万丈目一口回绝。  
“那白的呢？”  
“你怎么这么多要求。”  
“好好好，那就黑的那件，”十代抬手挡了万丈目扔来的东西，真诚地点点头，“就那个酱油味的也行。”

 

“白色的丝袜配黑色的高跟鞋，你这是什么魔鬼审美。”万丈目站在卧室门口，出声笑他。  
十代直勾勾地望过去，半晌才接话：“找到你能穿得下的高跟鞋可真不容易。”  
“…你什么意思？”万丈目靠在门边挑了挑眉。  
“意思是，我不是简单的临时起意。”十代靠在沙发上，毫不收敛地盯着他细细的鞋跟，像个来验收的挑剔老爷，“我是说，哄你穿成这样可真难。”  
“…”  
正当万丈目想着如何在言语上击溃他，就见十代拍拍自己大腿，又向他扬了扬头：“一直站着干什么，坐过来啊万丈目先生。”  
万丈目心中一阵恼火，刚刚以愿赌服输压下去的不甘心仍然翻涌在胸口。他甚至开始后悔，如果哪一步走出些差异，兴许现在就能看见十代这家伙自己穿自己准备的这些乱七八糟的东西了。  
他再熟悉不过自己的家，清楚地丈量出与对方之间不过两米的距离；即便脚下踩着七八公分高的细跟，也还是不失优雅地，像一只高贵的天鹅，又像在舞会上刚刚亮相的贵族青年，在膝盖要与十代相撞时，才拐了个弯坐到沙发另一端。  
嗒嗒几声，陌生的失衡感使万丈目分神地担心起地板也许要被自己踩出几个洞来。  
而十代看起来不怎么满意。他的目光追过来，嘴唇抿了抿，向万丈目伸手：“坐在我腿上，你懂我意思的。”  
他家的沙发并不是那么大，十代原本可以直接抓住他的手腕。  
尽管万丈目想装傻否认，但十代隐隐期待的眼神让他不由得选择了相反的路。

他正要起身，就见十代眨了眨眼又换了个指令：“算了…不是，你靠过来一点，先把腿抬给我。既然都穿成这样了，不如也试试那个玩法。”  
万丈目反应了两秒。他再一次地没能拒绝他的好对手的要求。  
鞋面上细细的带扣让十代为难了片刻，他认真的模样像热衷于解谜游戏的男孩，一通了关便抓着万丈目先生的脚踝往自己怀里带。  
“踩我。”  
这个指令有些莫名其妙。但万丈目先生从不胆怯，足尖碰上十代鼓鼓囊囊的地方便心中了然，立刻生疏地踩弄起来。平时折磨得他半死不活的东西，现在受制于自己了。这种突兀的触感甚至使他开始盲目地自信，觉得隔着裤子也能给它踩断，只要他想。  
但十代看起来很享受。他松开了万丈目裹着丝袜的腿，捏成拳头按在沙发里，微微抬着脑袋，合着牙关，呼吸声清晰而急促。  
“要不要你把裤子脱了我给你弄？”万丈目感到有些好笑，处于支配者的身份让他得意起来。  
“不用不用，这样就好了。”十代摆摆手，脸色泛红，见他盯着自己，还不自然地咳了一声。  
“要我给你弄到射出来？”  
十代摇摇头，罕见地没有冒出些让空气更加黏稠的傻话，倒是让万丈目有些不习惯。  
他的手撑在身侧，微微向后仰着，就见自己一条腿屈起搭在十代腿间，时缓时重地像在给对方做着性暗示意味的按摩；另一条腿还被高跟鞋禁锢着，鞋跟踩在地上偶尔划出突兀的声响。他的两条腿敞开在十代面前，刚才还没有注意，这时候才后知后觉地发现自己也早有感觉，并在对方的角度被看得一清二楚。  
十代的目光一直黏在他腿上，还有他开敞的外套中散露的春光。  
他开始觉得一切不合常理的事物都使他心生烦躁。丝袜像什么恼人的屏障，说不上材质的带子绷在大腿上，贴着肉的蕾丝也让他浑身不自在。不同以往的三角蕾丝内裤也在限制他，让他感到一腔火气无处可泄。  
“好了。”十代突然捉住他的小腿，“好了，你坐过来。”  
一个唐突的收尾。  
“…你可真是容易满足。”万丈目笑了一声，颇有些笑话十代太差劲的意思。

十代抓着他的手，示意他坐在自己腿上。万丈目与他对视了一会，见他面上是一如既往的坦然，便在心中暗自与他较起劲来。  
十代的额角渗出薄汗，喉头滚动两下，万丈目离得近了才看清。  
“往里坐一点。”十代说，还伸手去搂他的腰，带着几分关切的语气，“怎么今天这么僵硬，不习惯？”  
“…你穿这个能习惯吗？”万丈目哼了一声，别开脸不愿理他。  
“你穿这个很好看的。”十代一边隔着丝袜摸他，还在耳边念叨，“我有次看到别人穿，就想着你肯定更适合，你长得这么白，果然就…”  
万丈目没有被来自对手的夸奖冲昏了头脑，隔着层若有若无的丝，手掌的触感变得隐晦而情色。十代摸他的脚踝，摸那凸出的硬骨头；还摸他腿弯夹紧的缝隙，温热的，有种道不明的隐喻。他最终还是妥协，慢吞吞地向前挪了些，完全照着对方的想法，坐在该坐的地方，隔着一层束缚的蕾丝和一层生拉硬拽也不会坏掉的布料。  
和十代在一起再多尴尬的局面都挺过来了，这次也没什么的，他想。比起第一次做的时候没有准备险些进不去、或者做的时候临时来了重要的电话、或者在隔音不好的小旅店里做，还有其他的奇奇怪怪的道具，这么一细数，万丈目突然发现自己太纵容十代了。

这个体位十分常见，只要在沙发上做，十次里有八次都是这种姿势。十代喜欢在这时候啃他的脖颈，像犬类一样留下湿漉漉的吻迹。万丈目并不讨厌这样亲昵的磨蹭，这些时间是他们在剑拔弩张后难得的作为恋人的交锋时刻。  
他长长的衣尾像是不雅行径的遮羞布，柔柔软软地顺着十代的膝盖垂下去。十代撩开衣服摸他的尾椎骨，又暗示万丈目给自己拉开裤链。  
“…如果是你输了你也这样穿吗？”万丈目直直地盯着他的领口，不甘心地问。  
“啊，当然了。”十代点点头，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在他胸前，“穿成这样干你，是不是听听就有感觉了？”  
“…闭嘴。”  
“但我真的觉得你这样很好看。”十代想了想，又补充道，“很色情。”  
“…我穿什么不好看？”  
“是是是。如果你在学院也真的穿成这样，哪怕就一次，那我可能早就…”十代腾出手给他理了理领子，又顺着他光裸的肌肤一路摸下来，嘴里又嘟囔几句什么，万丈目没听清。  
“…你那时候脑子里就这么多奇怪的东西？”他哼了一声，不情不愿地摸索自己坐着的裤子，“再这么多废话不做就换你穿。”  
十代把脸埋在他胸口，含糊不清地嗯了两声，也不反驳。温热的掌心隔着蕾丝断断续续地传来温度，另一只手还不断地在他腿上磨来磨去，万丈目感到难堪，又在心中升起一股由奇装异服带来的确确实实的刺激感。  
他终于把十代的性器解救出来，在十代几乎以手代舌将他裹进白丝的双腿舔完一遍的时刻。  
是他再熟悉不过的颜色与形状。万丈目先生若无其事地移开眼——看了多少次都会让他觉得难为情。

 

“我之前还在想，为什么你进光之结社时候不穿白丝。”十代扶着他的腰，看他一点一点小心地坐下来，“要是你穿成这样，我肯定积极地去给你当小弟。”  
“…你怎么废话这么多。”万丈目瞥他一眼，习惯性地打压他。  
“是真心话。”见万丈目动作迟疑，十代等不及，便按在他腿上顶了一下。似乎是碰到了哪里，闪电先生立刻被弄的喘了一声，之后恼怒地揪着他头发训话。  
十代赔着笑，表面上低眉顺眼地认错，心里还乐的不行。他只觉得万丈目可爱。  
在两人独处的时刻又是说不出的色情。他会配合那些奇奇怪怪的玩法，顶多不过是自己事后挨顿骂。  
一低头他就又看见他腿上的这层薄薄的丝袜。万丈目的腿本来就白，又细又长又光滑，让人轻易心生下流的想法；他每次都要留下些痕迹在大腿上。如今这双腿像被裹进了朦胧的月色里，看不清也摸不通透，好在不是完全闭合的。他沿着丝袜摸上来，顺着吊袜带，像走独木桥一样，还非要撩拨些露在空气中的肌肤；万丈目也由着他乱摸，自己一声不吭地埋头在他肩上，心中升起一种奇怪的被侵犯的快感。  
当然是被游城十代侵犯。刚刚的话似乎真的在他耳中留了一阵子，他此刻闭上眼竟然有种仍然身处决斗学院、穿着白制服与白丝高跟鞋的万丈目白色闪电被由他辛辛苦苦洗了脑的游城十代贴身侍奉的错觉。  
一时间只剩下手指抹在丝袜上的沙沙声响。不出声的氛围过于沉重，万丈目竟然开始希望十代说些什么来打散黏稠的空气。  
“你这样真的好色情。”十代突然说，又像觉得没说够一样重复道，“你穿这个真的好色情，我想干你。”  
不是想听你说这个。万丈目在心里骂起他来。到底他后穴里含着的是什么，难道十代这个傻子真的能简单地停留在想的层面上？  
那你倒是快点干。他想这样说，但好像是自己在求着被干一样。他想他这辈子都不能这么直接地讲出这种话来。  
像是听见万丈目的心声，十代低声道：“但我还没摸够，等等我再…”  
“好了你有完没完，想摸下次我再穿给你看，不做就给我滚出去。”万丈目打断他，“你再多说一句废话我就…”  
剩下的话被十代贴近的唇齿淹没。  
十代近乎疯狂地吻他，顶撞他的同时还伸手摸进他的丝袜里，揉捏他细腻的发凉的肌肤，因为丝袜的外部压力而使抚慰显得紧迫而局促。  
“像在偷情，”十代突然说，偷取了万丈目口中的空气后，他发热的脸上带着得胜的傻笑，“像是我钻进少妇万丈目闪电的家里，把你…”  
“像我在故意勾引你。”万丈目故意趴在他耳边，像在对他耳中吹气那样小声道，低哑的声音里夹杂着几分围捕猎物的自得的笑意。  
十代一愣。  
万丈目也难得的不吝啬自己的声音。他从尾椎骨到大脑皮层的舒适、他的欢喜、他在一朝一夕中增添的风韵，全部于低低的喘息声中，在十代的心里落了根。  
“你什么时候…多了这种奇怪的癖好。”万丈目捏着他的肩，被顶得声音也像在上下波动。  
“看见别人穿什么有意思的东西，就想看你穿。”十代这次倒是认真回答。他额前的碎发因汗水而粘连在一起，万丈目还相当好心地给他拨开，顺便用自己的袖子给他抹了抹脸。  
“怎么有股酱油味？”十代笑他。  
“不做、不做就让我下去。”  
“刚才是你想让我快点干你的吧？”十代挺直了背凑过来舔他的唇角，“我在努力啦，万丈目先生穿得这么犯规，谁看了不会勃起呢。”  
万丈目的衣尾像鱼尾一样拍打在十代的膝上，领口也大大开敞着，大半个肩头露在外面，被十代啃啃咬咬地，在白皙的肩颈处留下几个明显的印子。  
十代仍有闲暇说些调情的话来骚扰他，又格外亢奋地抬着他的一条腿搭在自己肩上用力冲撞。万丈目喊得嗓子都要发不出声，这个姿势能深深地、全部地进入他的身体。他几乎听见交合处黏腻的水声，比十代粗重的呼吸声还要清楚。  
十代转过头吻他的腿侧，隔着丝袜也有着灼烧的温度。万丈目紧绷地浑身发颤，屏住的呼吸也乱了节奏。  
他看着十代被他揉乱的头发、紧闭的双眼、舒展开的眉头与犹带笑意的唇角。

他感觉自己在被爱着。

十代总会在情事中与他交换表达爱意的词句，虽然不是什么瑰丽的情话；更多的时候会用眼神来阐明心意。很少有像这样的时刻，万丈目准被对方带来的快感冲昏了头脑，看见某个情景就知道自己在被爱着。  
这种巨大浪潮一般的心动让他站不住脚跟，几乎要逼得他立刻交出自己。  
就算全力忍住了也推延不了多久。十代再次用力地顶弄他，还一边好心地帮他撸动两下。一想到他这手刚刚在自己身上摸了许久，快感就再度追上他，四面八方地将他围堵住。  
他不想说让十代慢一点，就算想说什么也完全说不出话来了。喘息声变了调，带着低低的急切的哭腔；十代紧紧地将他扣在怀里，一遍又一遍地用力磨过他狭窄甬道中的一点。  
他的感官一瞬间变得异常敏锐。十代用力捏在他大腿上的、一半在丝袜上一半在裸露肌肤上的手，他甚至能感觉到他的指甲边缘；十代嵌入他身体中并不断刮蹭过他肠壁的柱身上，青筋跳动的频率出卖了心跳的节奏；十代揽着他的腰的手臂越来越用力地收紧，像是只有完全地贴合才能听见对方此刻的心声。

模模糊糊地，他好像听见了十代此刻的心声。也许自己的也在同时被泄露出去了。

 

在某个临界点，他又忽然什么都感觉不到了。

 

Fin.


End file.
